


浮萍

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Immigration & Emigration, M/M, 我真係好_鍾意香港, 港語
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: 【搖滾樂隊成員兼音樂系本科生亞瑟x中餐外賣店店員王嘉龍】//【英香人類AU】平日熙來攘往的人群在雨水迷濛的倫/敦街頭消失得無影無蹤，夜深的天幕塗上了最深沉的玄色。從蔓延著異味的白/教/堂地下鐵不遠處的巴士站跳下夜間巴士以後拐進一個不起眼的街口，再越過數個癮君子佔據的小巷弄後，映入眼簾的是一個在黑夜中異常發亮的霓虹燈招牌。「港灣茶座 Kong Wan Chinese Takeout」。櫥窗上貼著一張半脫落，並在風中搖搖欲墜的廣告單張，上面印著褪色的炒飯圖樣，一隻甲蟲剛好停在價錢之上。亞瑟站在簷篷下收起雨傘，抖了抖身上衛衣沾上的水份，然後推門內進。一名少年坐在櫃檯後面低頭滑著手機，在聽見有人內進的聲音後微微抬起了頭。「歡迎光臨。」黑髮黑眼的東亞少年道。左腕上殘舊的手錶指針指往凌晨三點二十七分，窗外的雨水終於打落了搖搖欲墜的海報，濕透的海報無聲落下。這是亞瑟·柯克蘭和王嘉龍的初遇。困苦的音樂系學生以及背井離鄉的異鄉人，在倫敦茫茫人海中相遇。時間彷彿突然靜止。
Relationships: China & Hong Kong & Macau & Taiwan (Hetalia), England & Hong Kong (Hetalia), England/Hong Kong (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	1. 浮萍

**Author's Note:**

> 港語對話，其餘書面語  
> 英/國移民家族生意中餐外賣店ft. 王嘉龍、林曉梅、王耀、王濠鏡
> 
> 人類AU
> 
> lol我居然寫到一篇完全無牽涉歷史政治嘅英香wwwwww  
> //English translation in progress//

**「一九六零年四月十六號下晝三點之前嘅一分鐘你同我喺埋一齊，**

**因為你我會記得嗰一分鐘。**

**由依家開始我哋就係一分鐘嘅朋友。**

**呢個係事實黎㗎，你追唔返㗎，因為已經過去咗。**

**我聽日會再嚟。」**

**佢有無因為我記得呢一分鐘，我唔知呀。**

**但我一直都記住呢個人。**

**後尾佢真係日日都嚟。我哋由一分鐘嘅朋友變成兩分鐘嘅朋友。**

**無幾耐，我哋起碼見一個鐘頭。**

**——王家衛《阿飛正傳》。**

**自此以後，佢又真係風雨不改每日準時凌晨三點二十七分都嚟，就好似張國榮咁。**

**但我唔想佢成為寡情薄幸嘅男主角。**

**我希望，我唔會變成佢嘅張曼玉。**

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**【APH英香】浮萍**

  
  
  


東/倫/敦。

平日熙來攘往的人群在雨水迷濛的倫/敦街頭消失得無影無蹤，夜深的天幕塗上了最深沉的玄色。從蔓延著異味的白/教/堂地下鐵不遠處的巴士站跳下夜間巴士以後拐進一個不起眼的街口，再越過數個癮君子佔據的小巷弄後，映入眼簾的是一個在黑夜中異常發亮的霓虹燈招牌。

「港灣茶座 Kong Wan Chinese Takeout」。

櫥窗上貼著一張半脫落，並在風中搖搖欲墜的廣告單張，上面印著褪色的炒飯圖樣，一隻甲蟲剛好停在價錢之上。

亞瑟站在簷篷下收起雨傘，抖了抖身上衛衣沾上的水份，然後推門內進。一名少年坐在櫃檯後面低頭滑著手機，在聽見有人內進的聲音後微微抬起了頭。

「歡迎光臨。」黑髮黑眼的東亞少年道。

左腕上殘舊的手錶指針指往凌晨三點二十七分，窗外的雨水終於打落了搖搖欲墜的海報，濕透的海報無聲落下。

這是亞瑟·柯克蘭和王嘉龍的初遇。

困苦的音樂系學生以及背井離鄉的異鄉人，在倫敦茫茫人海中相遇。

時間彷彿突然靜止。

  
  
  
  
  
  


「要咩？」少年問道。亞瑟並不知道他的名字，所以在內心默默稱他為「少年」。

「最平果樣。」

少年沒有作任何的評論，只點了點頭，道：「粟米肉粒飯，三磅廿五P。」

亞瑟擱下手上的雨傘，讓長傘倚在沾上油脂的牆上，從滿佈破洞的爛牛仔褲口袋掏出錢幣，金屬的叮叮咚咚聲響起。他把錢幣放在櫃台上數了又數，終於集齊了£3.25的金額，小心翼翼地把餘下的錢幣放回原處。貼滿了各式貼紙的殘舊吉他盒背在亞瑟的身上，就算是多麼沉重也不願放下。

這是他的寶貝，作為樂隊成員的身份與驕傲。

少年伸手把錢幣取走，隨手扔進收銀機的深處。收好錢的少年站在食物櫃的面前，一手拿著紙盒，另一手拿著湯匙盛飯。

亞瑟看著少年忍不住打了個哈欠，疲態盡現臉上。

「你係附近嘅大學生？」少年問道。亞瑟瞄了瞄他手中的飯盒，裏面的肉粒只能稱得上是肉碎，而且少得可憐，不過玉米和飯還算有點多。

這家外帶店勝在價格低廉，才遭受在附近大學就讀的窮苦學生追捧。這是亞瑟第一次自友人多番介紹之後第一次到訪。

「係。」亞瑟的答案簡潔得有點乏味，不知只是不想談及自身，還是只是他的性格沈默寡言所致。

「咁啱嘅，我家姐都係果度讀大學。整杯熱啡，私人醒你嘅？」少年提議道，「你睇落眼訓到下一秒就趴低喺地下咁款。」

亞瑟皺了皺眉。

「唔洗啦，多謝你，但我唔鍾意咖啡。」他想起了那來自美/國的樂隊成員阿爾佛雷德，每天幾乎都要在他面前喝上幾杯咖啡才心滿意足。熱咖啡散發的味道讓他不適得想作嘔。

「搞笑，我好少見大學生唔鍾意咖啡。雖然我家姐都係鍾意飲奶茶多啲。」

少年擱下了手中的飯盒，不知是有意還是無意，他比平常多盛了一些醬汁。他拿起了印有橙色花紋的白色杯子，從茶壺拉出香濃的不知名茶色液體。

「唔飲咖啡，飲呢個啦。包你話正。」

他把包好的飯盒和咖啡遞給亞瑟。亞瑟接過並道了聲謝。

「多謝......」

少年意識到對方話音的中斷是在等待自己報上名來。

「王嘉龍。」他吐出名號。

「多謝你，王嘉龍。」

  
  
  
  
  
  


回到破舊小房間的亞瑟打開了杯蓋，席地而坐的他啜飲了一小口，下一秒卻驚訝得差點破口大罵。

飲料入口順滑，可是亞瑟篤定衝擊舌尖味蕾的是他最討厭的濃烈咖啡味。然而與咖啡迴盪在口腔的，卻是他最愛的奶茶柔香。

他幾乎能夠一秒斷定王嘉龍送他這杯飲料是故意的惡作劇，仿佛是在肆意挑戰他對咖啡的不耐。大概兩人均意想不到的，這飲品讓他一試難忘。王嘉龍的盤算中大概沒有亞瑟也會愛上這一味飲品的結論，那句「包你話正」只是流於客套。

王嘉龍在他氣沖沖出現之際解釋這一號飲品的名號。他的態度從容不逼，就像一直在等待亞瑟回來一般。

「呢杯係鴛鴦。」他說，「咖啡溝奶茶，香/港特產。」

  
  
  
  
  


凌晨三點二十七分到三點二十八分整整六十秒，他們的足跡在同一空間中重疊。

然後，隨著日子的推進，一分鐘慢慢變成兩分鐘。王家龍盛飯的動作似乎有意無意地放慢，幾便士 **總是** 不爭氣地從亞瑟的指間滑落，王嘉龍 **總是** 從櫃檯後走出與亞瑟一同尋找不見了的銅幣，他 **總是** 會在找到錢幣之後把冰涼的錢幣放在亞瑟的掌心，指尖 **總是** 有意無意地擦過亞瑟溫熱的手，玄色和綠色的四目 **總是** 片刻交錯。

然後亞瑟準時在凌晨三點二十八分離去。

隔了幾天，離開的時間是三點二十九分。

那之後，是三點三十分。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


亞瑟恨不得讓時間永久定格，令指針永永遠遠凝結在凌晨三點半前。

  
  
  
  
  
  


自那次相會之後，每次亞瑟來訪港灣茶座，均是在樂隊排練後的寧靜深夜。坐在櫃台後的，無一日並非王嘉龍。

第二次光顧，亞瑟感覺他飯盒裏面的肉碎多了些。

第三次光顧，亞瑟驚覺飯盒裏面的肉碎變成了符合商品說明條例的肉粒。

第四次光顧，亞瑟發現他拿到的飯盒裏面飯的份量翻了倍。

第五次光顧，亞瑟發現他飯盒裏面的玉米、肉以及飯像是無性生殖般變成了幾倍的份量。

亞瑟有點懷疑當初王嘉龍是否真的給他盛了太少的飯菜，才讓他得以在之後幾次光顧均拿到比起第一次到訪誇張得多的份量。似乎每一次他的光顧，王嘉龍都在挑戰飯盒的容量。而每一次，王嘉龍依舊完勝飯盒。

他並不愛王嘉龍所煮食物的味道。食物僅是能夠為他帶來飽腹感而已。讓他魂牽夢縈的，卻是那一杯免費送上的熱鴛鴦。

或許這只是那雙黑眸中閃過的一絲情感、或是看進他祖母綠色眼眸時嘴角的微微上翹、或是交接外賣時雙手擦過傳來的淡淡溫度，讓他感到無限依戀。亞瑟其實說不出答案，但他不在乎。

他只知道每日凌晨三點，王嘉龍都會坐在同一個地方等他。

風雨不改。

這是缺愛的亞瑟首次感到有人等待的溫暖感。

儘管這一等待大抵建基於金錢之上。

  
  
  
  
  
  


亞瑟的父母是上流社會的成員，然而良好的教育以及高尚的環境並不保證他們能夠口吐芬芳。在他們眼中離經背道的亞瑟是個家族羞恥。

他自幼學習鋼琴樂理，彈得一手美妙的古典樂。可能是為了向父母抗議、可能只是想要證明自己，亞瑟在高中的時候偷偷跑去學了電子吉他，好讓他能演奏搖滾樂。

父母的不滿完全寫在臉上。這兒子不配柯克蘭家族的名號。這一點，亞瑟是知道的。

再一次觸怒父母，是在父母面前撕碎了劍/橋/大/學法律系的錄取通知。亞瑟無法忘記他告訴母親要去倫/敦修讀音樂之時心碎欲絕的表情。

對於父母再無法忍受他的一夜，亞瑟依然歷歷在目。那夜，亞瑟收拾好細軟，身穿的並非他喜好的搖滾樂隊打扮，而是父母最希望看見套在他身上的英倫紳士三件式西裝。他站在父母面前，高聲宣布自己的性向和他們不一樣。

這是亞瑟最後一次見到父母、最後一次和他們談話。

被他稱之為家的小公寓裏再也沒人等著他回去，活物就只有和他搶食的幾隻老鼠。

再次嚐到有人等他的滋味，他覺得真好。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


王嘉龍的外賣店本應在凌晨三點打烊，那夜亞瑟在三點二十七分的到來只是個意外。王嘉龍原打算準時打烊，卻因為想等胞姊離開大學圖書館一同回家而在店裏多待了二十七分鐘。

這整整的二十七分鐘，讓他與亞瑟意外相遇。

自此以後，他悄悄推延打烊時間，每日等待亞瑟前來後才關店歸家。

不為什麼，就只為亞瑟送上一盒熱騰騰的粟米肉粒飯以及一杯滾燙的熱鴛鴦。

或許，也只為和他聊上幾句。

就只為那幾分鐘的偶遇製造機會。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


其實王嘉龍完全不知道亞瑟對自己抱含的是何等的情感。

可他卻甘願像是撲火的飛蛾飛身投去。

  
  
  
  
  
  


王嘉龍曾經問過亞瑟，要不要嚐一下別的飲料。

無論是他說他哥熱愛的普洱茶，或是他說他姊極烈推薦的珍珠奶茶，亞瑟都一一回絕。

他獨愛鴛鴦。

或許，這只是他對帶他認識鴛鴦那人的執著和沉迷。

  
  
  
  
  
  


亞瑟覺得王嘉龍是一個謎團，可是隨著每次光顧，他仿佛找到了方法付費解鎖對方的秘密，一層一層剝開他的內心。

第一次光顧，他知道了王嘉龍家中有一名姊姊，與亞瑟是同一所大學的學生。

第二次光顧，王嘉龍提起了他愛泡茶的兄長。

第三次光顧，他提起了弟弟熱愛的葡撻。

第四次光顧，他說起了仍在東洋的表哥。

第五次光顧，他說起了他自己。

說起了他對家鄉的思念、對現實的徬徨。

他得知王嘉龍就只有十數歲，卻要幫忙扛下養家事，好讓撫育他們成長的兄長能夠放心追尋自己的理想、好讓家中出的首名大學生胞姊能夠安心唸書、好讓年紀尚幼的弟弟能夠無後顧之憂上學去。

從王嘉龍提起家人時的浮現於臉上的淡淡微笑，亞瑟不難得知他很愛他的家人，和家人的關係也很好。平常的王家龍不苟言笑，眼眸卻在提起家人之時微微發亮。

亞瑟很羨慕王嘉龍能如此擁護他的家人。

熾熱的視線停留在王嘉龍微微翹起的唇角，霎那間亞瑟突然有種衝動想要吻下去。

  
  
  
  
  
  


倫/敦是個人來人往的大都會，定居於此的人多，遊客可是更多。然而，住在人聲沸騰之地的人仿佛更容易感到孤寂。

亞瑟很孤獨。

在樂隊與友人演奏音樂之時，亞瑟得以忘卻他的憂傷；在外賣店和王嘉龍聊天之時，他彷彿找到了歸宿。

可亞瑟知道儘管他待王嘉龍如同溺水之人看見浮木一樣，對方未必視他如一。畢竟他的家庭可是幸福而完滿的。

——和他的不一樣。

他不知道的，是王嘉龍內心同樣被孤寂蠶食。

  
  
  
  
  
  


亞瑟首次在週末下午前往外賣店。門啟開了，午後三時四十五分站在櫃檯後迎接亞瑟的並非王嘉龍。

他有點吃驚。

少女看著他和藹地笑了笑，和王嘉龍相似的玄色眼眸告訴了他少女的身份。

王嘉龍的姐姐，林曉梅。

「你就是亞瑟？我弟整天把你掛在嘴邊。」她笑話道，「你跟我講，你是不是給他灌迷湯了喔，不然怎麼這麼喜歡講你。」

此刻，亞瑟才首次意識王嘉龍在他離去以後，有想念過他。

他的唇角禁不住上翹。

  
  
  
  
  
  


亞瑟花了一分鐘下單和取貨，離開的時候握在手上的並非平日充滿熱度的熱鴛鴦，傳往掌心的卻是珍珠奶茶的冰涼。

同樣是來自茶座的免費招待，冷熱卻徹底顛倒。

回到小公寓的亞瑟看著飯盒裏再次變少的飯菜，露出有點失望的神色。

  
  
  
  
  
  


王嘉龍坐在櫃檯後，自正式的打烊時間凌晨三點已經過了三十分鐘。他低頭在今天內不知道第幾天瞄了瞄手上的腕錶，平常不多表情波動的臉上露出了落寞的神色。

門猛力被人推開了，他充滿期盼地抬起了頭，映入眼簾的卻是個兩個不認識的蒙面持刀男人。一人拿著菜刀，一人拿著小刀。

「打劫！」

他的臉上並沒有露出任何表情，順從地打開了收銀機。他只是個十來歲的少年，不懂得武術搏擊，除了任人魚肉之外沒有他法。王嘉龍暗自慶幸入夜後坐在外賣店的人是他而非林曉梅，不然後果更會不堪設想。

賊人打開了自備的麻布袋，示意王嘉龍把錢放進去。他有點不捨，捏緊了紙幣，向它投向最後一眼之後便伸手將其放進布袋。

門卻在此時開了。

如果王嘉龍還有心情低頭看錶的話，此際系在左腕的錶剛好指向凌晨三點三十二分，比起亞瑟常來的時間晚了五分鐘。

出乎王嘉龍意料之外的是，亞瑟並沒有露出害怕的神色。反之，他臉上的神情可算從容不逼。

亞瑟的到來暫時吸引了兩名蒙面男子的注意，他們不懷好意朝著瘦削的青年逼近。儘管明顯只是個窮苦學生，可看在賊人的眼裡同樣是一塊肥肉。

衝王嘉龍一笑，亞瑟往後退了一步。正當眾人以為他想要逃走之際，他反手鎖上了門。

「我呢，就係絕對不敗嘅。」他睥睨著賊人，道。

亞瑟抄起門邊被主人遺忘的長傘，握在掌心像是揮劍般舞動，擊落了兩賊手上的刀刃。失去武器的賊人還來不及反應過來，便是一記當頭的重擊。較矮的賊人撫上額角，在指尖沾上濕潤之際露出半是吃驚、半是憤怒的表情。

另一賊往前縱身一跳，腳尖撩起跌落地上的刀子，他的同伴靈活接起刀刃，直指亞瑟俯衝而來。亞瑟從容閃避，往後一跳，刀刃的尖峰擦過他的金髮，割斷了幾根在燈光下閃耀的髮絲。

長傘戳中賊人的腹部，讓他吃吃叫痛。亞瑟乘勝追擊把他撲倒在地上，一記手刃讓他昏睡過去。另一人舞動著菜刀往地上的亞瑟劈來，趁著混戰期間從櫃檯後跳出的王嘉龍抄起啤酒瓶，用力向持菜刀的賊人後腦敲下。

然而菜刀早已揮出，銳利的刀刃落在亞瑟背後的吉他盒上，盒子應聲而裂。

兩名賊人掛彩倒在地上，王嘉龍踢開頭上滿是玻璃碎的賊人伸手扶起亞瑟。

「你個結他......」

亞瑟低頭看著斷弦的吉他，側臉被金髮遮住，王嘉龍因而看不見亞瑟臉上的神色。

「無嘢。」他說道，可語氣聽起來並不像真的沒事，反而更像是他在自我安慰，「唔緊要。」

「對唔住，係我......」

亞瑟搖搖頭，示意王嘉龍不須道歉，掏出電話報了警。青年撥打電話的手發著抖，看在王嘉龍眼裏不是滋味。

警察來後，又是錄口供又是點算損失的，讓兩人折騰了一整夜。亞瑟離去的時候，只向著王嘉龍道了聲別便轉身離去，闌珊的步伐看起來若有所思。王嘉龍想說的話，卡在喉頭不上不下。

  
  
  
  
  
  


王嘉龍發現，這是首次他和亞瑟在同一空間中相處多於十分鐘。

但他寧願從來沒有得到這一機會。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


回到家裏之際，腕上的時針指向七點二十三分。家人仍在與周公相會，懵然不知王嘉龍今夜裡的奇遇。他安靜地回到房裏，不意外發現睡在上架床的大哥好夢正酣。他打開月餅罐，把裏面的英鎊拿出來擱在掌心數了又數。

他不清楚一個吉他的價錢，可他肯定這裏的銅板和幾張紙幣絕對不夠支付。

王嘉龍嘆了口氣，看著手中的錢幣愁眉不展。

  
  
  
  
  


翌日凌晨，亞瑟沒有來。

王嘉龍雙手托腮，睫毛低垂，明顯一副傷心的模樣。

左腕的錶上秒針早已走過了三點二十七分，向著三十分逼近。

門還是定在原地，毫無一絲動靜。王嘉龍見狀，只好站了起來默默關燈做好關門的各種準備。

他一人走在黑暗的巷弄裏，不害怕，只覺得有點孤寂。

落寞的感覺，曾經因亞瑟的出現而片刻遭到驅散，再次在心頭緩緩擴散。

王嘉龍輕輕嘆了口氣。

  
  
  
  
  
  


失去了吉他的亞瑟無法再去樂團練習。他倒是能向阿爾佛雷德或是法朗西斯借一下吉他，可是當前之急是賺錢買新的吉他。

音樂系的學生沒有自己的樂器，成何體統？

儘管把樂器視作比起自己的性命更重要，然而再讓時間重來一次的話，亞瑟依舊會選擇把王嘉龍的安危置於吉他之前。

亞瑟站在美式連鎖快餐店的櫃台前，廚房飄來那陣滿滿的油膩味道讓他直皺眉頭。阿爾佛雷德坐在不遠處的雅座大口咬著漢堡朝他招手。法朗西斯舉起了手中的咖啡紙杯，同樣往亞瑟笑了笑。

收銀台上亮晶晶的螢幕閃耀著現在的時間，凌晨三點二十七分。

亞瑟若有所思盯著收銀台上的紙杯。他為自己泡了半杯咖啡、半杯奶茶， 合起來剛好是鴛鴦。

——儘管味道和王嘉龍泡的想當然爾截然不同，多了股化學的虛假味道。

大門打開了，走進來的是跌跌撞撞的一名醉漢。踩著搖晃不定的腳步跌坐在窗邊的座上，他就這樣躺在桌上動了不動。醉漢片刻之後突然站了起來大哮大叫，並吐了一地。

亞瑟揉了揉額角，無聲嘆了口氣。

  
  
  
  
  
  


課業和兼職讓亞瑟疲於奔命，回到小公寓後除了休息外他無暇思考更多。王嘉龍黑曜石似的一雙眼睛有時會在夜裡寂靜無人之時突然浮現腦海，亂他心弦，迷糊睡去之後又暫時置於腦後。

到他想起王嘉龍扯起嘴角的淡淡一笑之時，他才驚覺自己很久沒有見過那人了。

一時三刻的臨時打工定必不能讓生活早已捉襟見肘的窮苦學生負擔得起一支新吉他，可是加上從法朗西斯身上借來的錢——那個該死的紈褲子弟，亞瑟心想，他似乎忘記了自己的出身也是和法朗西斯一樣——大概還能買上一支二手的吉他。

快餐店的兼職工作讓他感覺活在愁雲慘霧之中，亞瑟在暫時賺夠錢之後馬上離職。只要能買到吉他，他就能接演出的工作賺外快，不必繼續窩在那油脂滿佈的可怕地方。

是夜，亞瑟終於回到了樂隊的練習室，借用阿爾佛雷徳的吉他練習。陌生的弦摸在手裡不太習慣，卻對亞瑟而言是久違的美好。

迷霧中的大雨落在亞瑟的兜帽上，棉質的外衣早已被濡濕。他熟練地拐進小巷，在雨夜無聲地走著。因為沒有帶著吉他，為他省卻打傘的麻煩。

綠色的眸停在那讓人懷念的巨大霓虹燈上，唇角微微上翹。

指針指向凌晨三點二十七分，遠方的貓嚎叫，雨落的啪嗒聲不絕於耳。

亞瑟推門內進，門在他的身後關上。玻璃門隔絕了整個城市的雜音，寧靜的斗室只餘腕錶細碎的滴答前行之聲。

墨色的瞳在看見那雙祖母綠的眸之際，閃過了明顯的情感波動。

這是亞瑟•柯克蘭與王嘉龍分別已久之後的首次再會。

四目交投的兩人間並容不下其他聲音。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「對唔住。」王嘉龍首先開口，並從櫃檯之下掏出了一個信封，「我儲左啲錢，比你買翻個結他。雖然，應該唔夠......」

他看起來有點慚愧。

亞瑟發現信封的四角有點殘破，想必是王嘉龍把它天天帶在身邊而致。

「如果唔係因為我，你個寶貝結他唔會爛。」

亞瑟的臉上掛著淡淡的微笑。

「你比我再揀一次，我都會咁做。因為人命比較重要。」亞瑟道，停頓片刻之後更正：「你比較重要。」

王嘉龍的臉頰旋即變得熾熱，指尖無意識地拈起信封早已殘破的邊角揉了揉。

「錢呢，你留住啦。」見狀，亞瑟補充，「我呢排打工，都搵左啲錢可以買新結他嘅。」

王嘉龍的唇蠕了蠕，又因想不出說詞而住了口，在亞瑟堅持之下把信封收回。

亞瑟拿著熱騰騰的飯盒以及鴛鴦，與王嘉龍一同踏出茶座。

「我送你。」他輕輕說道。

王嘉龍打開雨傘，低聲說了聲好。

  
  
  
  
  
  


假借護送之名多爭取幾分鐘的相會，亞瑟覺得自己可是聰明絕頂。他們擠在同一傘下，密集的雨水濡濕了他們的肩，卻沒人在意。

他們停在王嘉龍的寓所前，屋內烏燈黑火，想必他的家人早已睡去。

王嘉龍抬起了頭，凝視亞瑟的眸。

「唔該曬你。」

「My pleasure.」

他們就這樣站在傘下，六十秒如煙逝去。長傘突然從亞瑟的指尖間滑落，落在地上激起半吋水花，漣漪在地上的小水池中漾開。

兩人站在雨中忘卻一切擁吻。

唇上嚐到鴛鴦久久不散的濃香，以及對方的餘溫。

左腕上的錶滴答前行，指向凌晨四點。

從這一分鐘開始，他們不再是一分鐘的朋友。

而是戀人。

  
  
  
  
  
  


「我聽日會再嚟。」

王嘉龍笑而不語。

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：
> 
> 唔好問我點解Arthur同Horace同啲英/國賊講廣東話但灣灣講國語😂我唔知啊，正路應該係三語一齊出現  
> “Give me all your money!" “好” 咁樣www
> 
> 澳仔本來想比佢出場但出唔切，澳仔如果計回歸日期係港仔細佬  
> 私設係本身王耀開鋪養大細佬妹，終於到佢地十幾歲佢可以去做自己鍾意嘅事  
> 所以輪到灣灣同港仔輪流看鋪，大學生灣姐有陣翻日班，主要翻週末，有陣就搵番王耀幫手日班，港仔夜班，澳仔最細所以仲未洗幫手住  
> 其實以本家人類外貌年齡港仔好似係初中生......咁細個翻夜班有啲......  
> 所以我避談佢年齡😂如果真係要一個年齡可以當讀sixth form  
> 其實好難自圓其說（翻夜班第二日點返學？？），所以我覺得呢方面有啲無邏輯.......
> 
> 寫Arthur迎敵的時候我有種Kingsman Harry的即視感  
> 感覺搖滾樂團成員Arthur好適合流氓紳士設定ww
> 
> 英文版面世中，英文版應該會歡樂啲，同埋少啲港電影相關reference


	2. 番外、刪除片段

刪除片段+番外：

  
  


**1\. 刪除片段#1**

**本來想寫亞瑟的新結他是英香二人各自付一半，有兩人的象徵意義**

**但為了美感抽起了這段：**

他往前踏進一步擁緊了亞瑟，左手悄悄把信封塞進他的衛衣口袋，卻被對方按住了手。

「你做咩啊。」亞瑟皺眉。

「呢個係禮物。」王嘉龍臉上浮現了淡淡的笑容，「溝仔梗係要送禮物。」

亞瑟失笑。信封安然躺在亞瑟的衛衣口袋，這次他沒有拒絕了。

  
  
  


**2\. 刪除片段#2**

**Chapter summary本來想放的是周星馳的quote**

**最後為了那種迷離的感覺（？）換成了阿飛正傳的對白。希望灣姐台語無錯， ~~我對台語認知來自特傳漾漾鬧人果陣會講啲嘢為主~~**

「曾經有一杯好正嘅鴛鴦擺喺我面前，我冇珍惜。到冇咗嘅時候，先至後悔莫及。塵世間最痛苦莫過於此。如果係都要喺我對杯鴛鴦嘅愛加上一個期限，我希望係一萬年！」

「......啊你到底在公三小？」

「喂，大佬呀，你唔好咁痴線啦。我再沖過一杯囉！」

  
  
  
  


**3.番外**

**（遲到的）雙十special**

**適逢雙十，隨手敲的灣姐生日賀**

**祝我最愛的國家（之一）國慶快樂**

  
  
  
  
  


十月十日，凌晨兩點十三分。

王嘉龍用尾指沾起大鐵碗中的奶油，本想放進口中試味，手腕卻被誰拉住。他回頭對上祖母綠的眸，看見亞瑟伸出舌頭舔了舔他的指尖。

雙頰旋即刷紅，王嘉龍如觸電似的收回手。

「好食。」亞瑟的眼裏閃過精光。

「你都無味覺架，乜都話好。」

王嘉龍低頭看著嫣紅舌尖剛舔過的指，有點猶豫伸出另一手沾了點奶油，終於得以成功試味。

黑糖的奶油香味在口腔蔓延，王嘉龍愣了愣才滿意地點點頭。

「家姐應該會鍾意。」

「我都話味道唔錯架啦。」亞瑟回答，「但，你肯定要放呢啲......黑色嘢喺蛋糕面？」

亞瑟露出複雜的表情指了指小玻璃碗中的「珍珠」。

「黑糖流心珍珠蛋糕，梗係要有珍珠。」

王嘉龍想起自家姐姐看見蛋糕時大概會露出的驚喜表情，嘴角不禁泛起了微微的弧度。

亞瑟看著這樣的王嘉龍皺了皺眉，從後環抱他的腰肢。

「咁我生日有無蛋糕？」

「吓，梗係有啦，不過你生日好似有排喎......喂！你！」

蛋糕糊孤零零被兩人留在桌上，為了製造蛋糕而脫下的腕錶上的時針緩緩前行。

他們花了比正常多上兩倍的時間才做好蛋糕。

王嘉龍捧著蛋糕瞪了瞪一臉無辜的亞瑟。

  
  
  
  
  
  


晨曦映在林曉梅的臉上，睫毛抖了抖，她揉了揉眼睛便緩緩轉醒。

家人圍在她的身邊。

「生日快樂！」

黑糖蛋糕上，青天白日的旗幟飛揚。

  
  



End file.
